


I Should Have Listened

by sugarcookiedean



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Suicide, from Cas's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcookiedean/pseuds/sugarcookiedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "The Devil's in the Details"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Listened

Dad would always tell my brother Gabriel and I, "Kids, the Devil's in the details, You better pay attention." and I would always scrap it up to be one of those dad things. You know those things that a parent always says to their kid just to make sure that they don't misbehave or do something they might regret later in life. To make sure they pay attention to the little thing. I wish that I had listened.

I wish that I had taken those words to heart when I met one Dean Winchester.

I wish that I had paid attention to the hidden bruises.

I wish that I had notices the scars that lined his wrists and thighs that he always tried to hide.

I wish that I had paid attention to how his once bright green eyes had become dull.

I wish that I hadn't ignore that phone call one night at 3 in the morning. Because maybe if I had paid attention to all the little things that had happened, I wouldn't be here at a funeral for my boyfriend of 4 years. I wouldn't have this gaping hole in my chest from the pain of not being able to see and hear the little things.

His laugh. 

His smile. 

The freckles that ran down his back and dotted his chest

I have regrets. I made mistakes.

So now, I'm telling you what my Dad told me

The Devil's in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.  
> My tumblr is candyappledean.tumblr.com I take ficlet requests and sometimes longer fic requests!


End file.
